


The Way It Ends Now

by NaoTatsuya



Series: Persona 5 One-shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi POV (mostly), Canonical Character Death, Persona 5 Spoilers, interrogation room, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoTatsuya/pseuds/NaoTatsuya
Summary: “Is this the way it ends now?How could I not see this coming?The message that it sends nowSounds exactly like a closing door.”-‘The Way It Ends,’ Death Note the Musical
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Persona 5 One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738606
Kudos: 18





	The Way It Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> Back in Persona 5 due to Royal and loving Shuake.  
> But also finding Death Note the Musical has made me start to think about some scenes.
> 
> Basically, with what we know about Goro from Royal, I felt like writing the interrogation room from his perspective with the song "The Way It Ends" from Death Note the Musical.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was a game between them. Between two extremely intellectual minds. They played it to determine who could outsmart the other, but the stakes were much larger than what the common person may understand. It was life and death.

It all began back in June on that fateful day Akira met Akechi at the TV station. The two intrigued each other from the very beginning. Akira’s opinions on the Phantom Thieves and their sense of justice sparked quite the conversation between them. Fast forward to a day of billiards in Kichijoji and a new friendship formed between the two young men. Yet, Akechi still kept most of himself secret, locked away for no one to see, but his true self would still slip out of its cage such as during their conversation in the Yongen bathhouse which ultimately was the event that led Akechi to turn into Goro in Akira’s eyes.

Goro’s true self was darker. Something like a feral animal. He held so much pain and anger because of his father and his own circumstances. So much anger was held within such the lean body of his, and yet, he still held a strong sense of justice, his own justice. This justice was something Goro strived for. It was all that made him feel alive, well almost. The only other thing that made him feel alive, that made him feel anything other than the pain, anger, hate, and emptiness was Akira.

Akira, dear yet foolish Akira. The man that brought back the life to him. And yet, Akira was in too deep and foiling too many important plans. Too many of the bastard Shido’s plans were falling apart because of Akira and his little gang of thieves or better yet idiots. Akira was the only real smart one of the bunch, not that the rest of them were bad…just idiots.

Which brings Goro back to the present, the interrogation room. He was ordered to kill Akira by his shithead of a father, Shido. He had to kill Akira. He had no real other choice, no matter how much it killed him inside. His justice mattered more than his heart, right? Is this the way this ends? This relationship that never came to be? A love that was instinctual but never acted upon? It would seem so. This is the way it ends now. The way Akira’s life ends.

Walking into the room, Goro lays his crimson eyes on Akira, on his bruised and battered face. The interrogators didn’t go easy on him as expected. He wasn’t handcuffed any longer either. Akira peered at him impassively. Goro watched the officer who let him in move to leave. Moving quickly, Goro draws his pistol and shoots the officer dead without a sound let off due to the silencer.

“Not what you expected?” Goro asks as he removes the silencer.

Akira still watches Goro’s movements impassively.

“Your betrayal, or you coming to kill me?” Akira softly but firmly asks.

Goro arches a brow.

“That is a good question. Yet, it matters not. You won’t live another day anyway.” Goro hums bringing his free gloved hand to his chin.

It was Goro’s typical thoughtful expression.

“Do you really wish to do this, after everything? There is something there between us. Something more than the typical friendship. Are you really willing and ready to destroy that? To destroy the only one who you have said time and time again how similar we are? I know you feel something there too even if you won’t admit it, Goro” Akira softly asks watching Goro intently.

Goro checks over the gun in his hand. The safety was off. It would be so easy to end it. To end the Phantom Thieves. To end Akira. To end this feeling, this attachment. He had his justice to dole out. He had to destroy Shido in every aspect imaginable. Yet, there was a single soft thought that asked if he really wanted this. Was this really worth it?

Justice or feeling alive? Quite the decision wasn’t it? Yet, there was really only one answer. If he didn’t kill Akira, Shido would likely get rid of him, his life and livelihood. He would turn into nothing again. Nothing but an orphan abandoned by society.

Did he really want to do the deed? No. Goro didn’t wish to kill Akira. Deep down Goro knew this. He loved and cherished the moments he spent with Akira, even when he was masquerading as one of them. Pretending as always, but Akira… Akira was the only one to truly see him just as Goro could see the real Akira. The man behind the infuriating Phantom Thieves. The man with the brilliantly sharp mind and tongue which made him swoon, not that he would admit that.

Cocking the gun, Goro aims the barrel at Akira’s forehead, right between the eyes. Almost unnoticeable, the gun shakes slightly. Goro didn’t want to do this, and he knew it would kill that side of him Akira unearthed. Goro would kill himself metaphorically by killing Akira. He would kill what mattered to him besides his justice.

“It was nice knowing you, Akira. Really it was, but you had to get in the way of everything.” Goro states icily as his eyes harden, but the gun still shakes.

Akira just tilts his head slightly.

“Then I guess this is it, hmm? This is how you will end it all.” Akira hums lightly.

“If only you could have perceived what you were getting yourself into. No matter, I should end this now. They must be wondering what’s taking so long.” Goro’s eyes narrow as he clenches the gun tighter.

“Sadly though, this is where your justice ends. It was nice knowing you, Akira. If only we met under different circumstances.” Goro states before pulling the trigger of the gun.

With the echoing bang, Akira collapses onto the tabletop. Goro lowers the gun as he releases a shaky breathe.

“So, it’s over. This is how it ends. Akira…” Goro slowly states while he places the gun into Akira’s hand.

Evidence planted. Now, Goro rights his tie, but turns his eyes back to Akira’s body. Dead just as he feels for the most part. So, this is what it must be like to kill yourself emotionally. A door closing within him and locking just like the door he leaves through of the interrogation room. Now… Shido must fall.

* * *

_“Is this the way it ends now?_

_How could I not see this coming?_

_The message that it sends now_

_Sounds exactly like a closing door.”_

_-‘The Way It Ends,’ Death Note the Musical_


End file.
